Vea
Vea is the minor Chaos God of Vengeance. He is typically turned to when someone feels the overwhelming desire for vengeance. Not directed to kill the person directed against, as Khorne is wont to do, but to cripple them, taking away everything that makes their life worth living, the desire to see all their hopes and dreams shattered, to crumble their life before them and make them beg for mercy they will never recieve. As such, his followers never have been converted, as they fear the wrath of their patron deity more than anything else in existence. As Vea views retreat as a form of betrayal, his followers also refuse to retreat even in the most dire circumstances. To fail is to face an eternity of viewing the things they fear the most, completely helpless to prevent it. Awakening Vea begun forming shortly after the Fall of the Eldar, however, he awoke awoke only a thousand years before the Horus Heresy. His very name, formed as a corruption of the word "Vengeance" (VengEAnce), was not given until the first of his followers joined his power. It is unknown how Vea was first named, but what is recorded is that the name and its corruption of the word amused Vea so much that he decided to take it on as his own. Vea is known to have created a three-ringed fortress to hide in as his first action. The First Ring The first ring was a wall made out of a material stronger than anything else known, the composition of which defied sanity itself. The top of the wall lay empty, soon to be filled with Daemons. The Second Ring The Second Ring is an empty tube around the third ring, but for the shadows flitting around the room. For someone to enter this ring is to have those shadows form into copies of every being that ever wished to inflict harm upon whoever enters. For someone to pass, they must defeat the shadows before the gate to the Third Ring can open. Only Daemons of Vea may pass without being challenged. The Third Ring The Third Ring is the most dangerous of all. At the center, one finds Vea, but to reach Vea, one must pass over a floor where apparitions of the corpses of all who they have harmed during betrayal, directly or indirectly, claw up at them. Flying is impossible, as if one were to try, they would and have their life essence drawn away and consumed by Vea himself. Notable traits Vea and his followers are in an eternal quest for extracting complete and utter vegeance upon everyone who has somehow done them harm, percieved or intentional. The Chaos Warband Brothers of Revenge is known to target their revenge upon the Imperium itself and the Space Wolves, for reasons lost beyond recall. Relations with other Chaos Gods Daemons Avatar of Vea The Avatar of Vea is the most powerful Greater Daemon of Vea. Vea gave this Daemon nearly half of all his power, weakening him greatly. Greater Daemons Daemonic Beasts Lesser Daemons Mark of Vea Sorcery Quotes By To be added as I think of quotes that do a Chaos God justice. About Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Gods Category:Gods